User talk:Oliviaaa
Giveaway -- Bot 15:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ... ... DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 14:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :P I made you a sig (signiture) so that when you leave a message on a talk page, we know who left the message! Here it is: The code is . I think it's cool! :P Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord May The Force Be Waiting For You I hope you are reading this message, because why have you been inactive for so long? I got faster Internet service since December 7th, and the Winter Festival clothing are also here once again, but not for long. So you better hurry up and come online. Everyone's missing you, your friends are deleting you. Hurry, before you lose all of your friends. ;) DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 14:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I would come online, but my dad is using the computer right now. I haven't been online for days either, I was lazy. DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 20:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) What ever happened to you? Are you still alive? Are you mad that we ignored you so you're not coming back? I really do miss you. :( Dragon Slash X 13:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I know you're busy in real life, have school and family issues, but you've never been online in so long nor have you left me a message. So I think you either can't access your Wikia account or you quit the game and Wikia. Or both. If you were going to stop chatting online, then I can't stop you. It's your choice even though I would miss you. Just let me know your reasons of inactiveness at least. OK? :) Dragon Slash X 22:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll try and stay online for your arrival. ;) Dragon Slash X 16:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, just let me know when you're online. Dragon Slash X 18:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm online right now and while I know you can't guarantee being online yourself, it's taking longer than usual. :/ Dragon Slash X 22:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for leaving a message so late, but it's nice to know that you still care for us. I have nothing much to say, so let me know when you are online and I'll try to be online as soon as I see the email. :) Dragon Slash X (talk) 07:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I stopped playing the game because it's so boring with Basic Access and I don't have many people to talk to. I might be able to get membership soon though, but so far I'm still looking for ways to get it for free. If I find a way, I'll be sure to have membership for you too if I can. So on the day that you are able to play the game, please let me know immediately as I miss you so much and so does Samuel, although I assume he probably quit the game by now because we left him. :( Dragon Slash X (talk) 00:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Olivia, it's nice to see you again. What laptop did you get and what's the brand and is it running Windows 7 or Windows 8? What are the specs? Since you barely understand computer terms, does the start menu take up all of the screen or just part of it? Also, read the labels on your laptop and let me know what they say. Anyway, I wasn't able to get on because I didn't see the email in time. Maybe I'm too late and you can't come online for another 8 months, but I really would like to see you again. But when? By the way, earlier this month was my 14th birthday. :D It would be nice if you came online on that same day but I guess you were busy. I also got an iPad mini (I typed this message on it!) after the company I got my iPad 2 from took it away because my parents couldn't keep up with the payments. Waste of money... So were you able to get some more free time? Dragon Slash X (talk) 13:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Are you there? I won't be able to come online for at least 5 days from now because I'm waiting to receive a wireless adapter for my desktop computer and what this does is allow me to connect to the Internet wirelessly. I haven't been online in a while actually. It seems like you are very busy and don't even have time to read my messages. So let me just say this. When you know when you could possibly come online, tell me immediately and I'll try to get back to you. Don't tell me at the time you come online, tell me before. I miss you. :( Dragon Slash X (talk) 02:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) -sigh- It's a day after Father's Day (a holiday in the US), this is the year 2013, and I have yet to see you in all these months. I really hope there is a time when you can come online for once. I may have missed the last day you came online, but I won't miss another chance to see you (unless I'm busy). I even sometimes wonder if your family did something horrible to you, thus not being able to communicate with me. Even if you can't say much, say something to me at least so I know you're still around. :) By the way, I might consider rejoining the wiki but probably not. I recently got back into PotCO. Not sure how long that will last but I think it will last a while even without Unlimited Access. Also, that Unlimited Access code I was reserving for you is no longer active. Apparently someone "redeemed" it or it just expired. I received it a year and a half ago so that might explain why. Dragon Slash X (talk) 19:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Man, I wish we could see each other again. Especially since PotCO is unfortunately getting shut down in case you aren't aware. Yes, it is indeed sad. :( In the bright side, right now EVERYONE gets to have Unlimited Access until September 18 although that's when the game shuts down. All I can do is hope you read this message and someday before September 18 we can meet on the game again. It would really make me happy. :) Even if you don't come on though, we can communicate via Skype or Facebook (with a non-personal account). With Skype, we don't need to see each other's faces or hear each other's voice because it has a chat thingy in case you're worried. However, I won't reveal my account info on here until I can confirm you can come on the game before its shutdown. I don't want stalkers randomly friend requesting me. xD If you don't come on in time, I'll have to live with potential stalkers I guess (meaning revealing my account info on this talk page). It's fine though, as long as we can chat once again. Who knows, maybe we can find a new online game to play. :D Bye for now! Dragon Slash X (talk) 01:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 19. Its 19. - Al A Message That Is Hoped To Be Seen Hey Olivia. It's been so long I don't even know if you're going to respond to this message. I hope you do though because I wanted to let you know of this Facebook game called Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War. It gets really addicting and I'm already like level 16 on it and it would be really fun if you were to play it with me. You don't even have to constantly be on it, you can work your way up little by little and it won't hurt you much. Here's a link to an article: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_Isles_of_War You don't even have to use your real Facebook account, just make a fake one and play the game on that one. Like I said before, I miss you a lot and I hope to talk to you again someday. My Facebook profile is Drago Slash-x. Hope you're having a good 2014! Dragon Slash X (talk) 02:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Please Read This Message, It's From Me Dragon Okay. This is my last attempt to reach you. Ever since PotCO closed, I had learned a lot of things and still have much to learn. I'm sure you are much older now since we last spoke, and so am I. Looking back, I found I was being rather eh... ridiculous, I suppose you could say. All I want to say is, can we be friends again? I apologize if I have said something mean in the past. To be honest, I don't know if you are receiving notifications about your talk page or you are just purposefully ignoring me, but if my last attempt to reach you does fail, and you do happen to read this, I want to say this: I will miss you. Thank you for those fun times we had on PotCO. I will never forget you, as it's near impossible to forget those who you've spent a lot of time with. Sad to say we no longer can speak to Samuel after the game's closure, who we've known on the game. However, I do want to say he has a great life ahead of him and he probably does miss us just as much as we would miss him. I'm sure he will be okay. I hope you live a good life, and be the person you want to be even if I'm not there. I wish you a "late" Happy New Year, and hope you had a good one so far. Farewinds! :) P.S. Just in case, my (not personal) email address is "spykid9799@yah00.c0m" (replace the "0's" with the letter "O"). I will be notified when an email is sent to that address, even if you were to send one in the year 2020. And if I do ever lose access to that email address, I'll come back here to replace it with another so you can be confident. Take care, mate. ;) Dragon Slash X (talk) 09:09, March 3, 2015 (UTC)